1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the heating output of a cooking pan with an aim to realize safe cooking, whereby the type of cooking of the material to be cooked in said pan for instance, boiling or frying, is automatically detected thereby preventing scorching of said material if it is boiling or an oil fire if it is frying.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional cooking apparatus of the type referred to above will be discussed hereinbelow with reference to FIGS. 10-12.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view seen from the front face of a conventional gas range and FIG. 11 is an enlarged front view of an operating panel 1 of the gas range.